gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2016-01-28
Category:GTA Online Content Updates __NOEDITSECTION__ Released on January 28, 2016 this Grand Theft Auto V title update added the content for the GTA Online: Be My Valentine DLC that was released into the game on February 11, 2016 and a further drip-fed release of the Rhino Hunt Week on February 26,2016. This marked the start of the "drip feeding" of online content. 28 Jan 2016 Content ;GTAV Title Update 1.32 Notes General= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *Two vehicles have been added to Benny’s Original Motor Works website for GTA Online: **Karin Sultan **Bravado Banshee *These two vehicles are eligible for upgrading to a custom variant at Benny’s Original Motor Works for GTA Online: **Karin Sultan upgrades to Karin Sultan RS **Bravado Banshee upgrades to Bravado Banshee 900R NOTE: These vehicles are not Lowriders so the hydraulics mod is not available. *One new Adversary Mode has been added to GTA Online which unlocks at Rank 1. **Drop Zone ***Up to four teams jump from a Cargobob and parachute to the ground where they attempt to control the ‘drop zone’. The first team to capture the drop zone wins. The time doesn’t have to be continuous. If no team wins in the time limit, sudden death will be triggered. ;New Features/Updates – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *Bodyguards will now receive a notification when the VIP changes the name of their Organization. *A new roof option (Custom Roof) has been added for the Mamba which can be purchased from Los Santos Customs. ;General – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *Fixed an issue where the prices of the HVY Insurgent models were incorrect. *Fixed an issue with incorrect prices temporarily showing for armored variants of vehicles during a website purchase in GTA Online. *Fixed an issue where players could be given the wrong interior when purchasing a Penthouse Apartment. *Fixed an issue where players were being charged for relocating the Yacht even though it doesn't move location. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to remove a Crew Emblem from their personal vehicles. *Fixed an issue where players could spawn inside a wall during Extraction III Adversary Mode. *Fixed an issue that caused the Cargobob’s hook to drop objects when approaching other players in GTA Online. *Fixed an issue where certain combinations of clothing with gloves could cause the character's arms to be invisible. *Fixed an issue where the Bravado Banshee chrome roll bars would not appear on newly purchased vehicles for both the hard top and topless version. *Fixed an issue where the “View Joined Players’ Info” tab was sometimes missing in Heist Setup lobbies. *Fixed an issue where backing out of the Organization name entry screen would result in the Organization being created. *Fixed several issues caused by dying while naming an Organization including being unable to sprint, unable to use melee attacks and loss of functionality in the Interaction Menu. *Fixed an issue where players were not given the option to name their Organization. *Fixed an issue where hiding VIP Work blips could cause all Job blips to be hidden when a VIP launches Piracy Prevention. *Fixed an issue where the VIP Challenge - Due Diligence would fail to launch while on a Gang Attack. *Fixed an issue where the team with the most kills could win the VIP Work - Executive Deathmatch instead of the team with the most VIP kills. *Players in an Organization will now have matching parachute canopies with the other members of their Organization while wearing VIP/Bodyguard outfits. *Fixed an issue where the Yacht Owner could get stuck when accepting a player buzzing in. *Fixed an issue where the player would lose control after passing out on a Yacht, after drinking from the bar repeatedly in first person. *Fixed an issue where players could lose control of their character if they were killed near the hot tub while using the radio. *Fixed an issue where players could experience a loss of functionality when using the bong prompt after another player had just used it and had passed out while onboard a Yacht. *Players will no longer spawn in T-posing after passing out drunk on the Yacht. *Fixed an issue where the Snapmatic camera displayed incorrectly when a Switchblade was equipped. *Fixed an issue with vehicle doors not syncing correctly for remote players entering a vehicle in GTA Online. *Fixed an issue with the Home button not correctly returning to the Eyefind homepage when clicking it from certain websites or error pages. *Fixed an issue with the Switchblade animations in first person view that could have caused loss of control. *The HVY Insurgent and the Mesa purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry website will now be delivered to the player’s garage in the correct shade of green. *Fixed an issue where the Playlists and Crews options in the pause menu were unavailable after restarting a Playlist. *Fixed an issue where the SecuroServ VIP Buzzard would spawn on the bridge at Mount Chiliad. *Fixed an issue where the TV inside Penthouse Apartments wouldn’t work. *Fixed an issue where the player could lose functionality when searching for a Quick Job with the Merryweather menu open. *Fixed several issues where players weren’t transitioned in and out of Jobs correctly. *Fixed several issues that could cause a crash when transitioning between Jobs in GTA Online. *Fixed an issue where a player could become stuck when delivering the suitcase to the apartment if they had died while holding it during Prison Break – Wet Work. *Fixed an issue where a player in Passive Mode was able to capture the Yacht during Piracy Prevention. *Fixed an issue where there was no audio for some players during the VIP Work - Executive Search. *Fixed an issue where the spectator cam could freeze during Adversary Modes. *Fixed an issue where the VIP could get stuck after dying if they had used the Spectate Bodyguard option during a VIP Challenge. *Fixed an issue where returning to Story Mode after a session in GTA Online could result in broken phone functionality in both Story Mode and GTA Online. *Fixed an issue with the snowy weather during the Festive Surprise 2015 event in Director Mode rendering differently between recording and playback. *Fixed an issue where damaged vehicle glass for armored vehicles would not render properly in recorded Rockstar Editor clips. |-| PlayStation 4 only= ;General – PS4 Only *Fixed an issue where players were unable to launch a user created Playlist from the home screen’s “What's New” Live Tile. |-| Xbox One only= ;General – Xbox One Only *Fixed an issue where characters in Story Mode were left in a partially unresponsive state following a connected standby performed from the pause menu. *Fixed an issue where using the Xbox One suspend / resume feature in Story Mode could cause the player to lose any progress made before the suspend was begun. *Fixed an issue that caused a prolonged skycam after a service outage when attempting to host a Job. |-| PC only= ;General – PC Only *Fixed an issue that may have caused an infinite initial loading screen for certain PC configurations. *The prices of several outfits for male and female characters have been adjusted to match PS4 and Xbox One prices. *Fixed a rendering issue that caused some text to be cut off on some in-game websites when running at a 5:4 aspect ratio. *Fixed an issue that caused controllers to continuously rumble when the Social Club UI was open. |-| 11 Feb 2016 Content ;GTA Online: Be My Valentine Notes **Please note that all GTA Online: Be My Valentine content will remain available indefinitely.** PS3 Xbox 360= ;Returning Content – PS3 and Xbox 360 Only *Valentine themed clothing, hairstyle and masks from 2014 have been added to the Clothes Stores for Male and Female characters in GTA Online. *The Gusenberg Sweeper has been added to Ammu-Nation in GTA Online. *The Albany Roosevelt has been added to Legendary Motorsport for GTA Online. |-| PS4 Xbox One PC= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *One new vehicle has been added to Legendary Motorsport for GTA Online: **Albany Roosevelt Valor *Over 70 new Valentine’s themed clothing items, including new outfits, have been added to the Clothes Stores for Male and Female characters in GTA Online. *A new Adversary Mode has been added to GTA Online which unlocks at Rank 1. **(Til Death Do Us Part) ***Couple up and fight to be the last pair standing this Valentine’s. Get health benefits from sticking close to your partner or taking out other pairs before they get you. When you tell your Valentine you’ll love them for the rest of your life this year, it might actually be true. ;Returning Content – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *Valentine themed clothing, hairstyles and masks from 2014 have been added to the Clothes Stores for Male and Female characters in GTA Online. *The Gusenberg Sweeper has been added to Ammu-Nation in GTA Online. *The original Albany Roosevelt has been added to Legendary Motorsport for GTA Online. |-| 26 Feb 2016 Content ;New Content PS4 Xbox One PC= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *A new Adversary Mode has been added to GTA Online which unlocks at Rank 1. **Rhino Hunt ***How many foot soldiers does it take to take out a tank? Find out when a team, in vehicles and armed only with Sticky Bombs, tries to stop one or two players in a Rhino. |-|